Tony's Christmas Suprise
by combatcrazy
Summary: Tony get's more than he bargained for when he takes holiday call.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone. I had this story running around in my mind and it refused to go away. So I took a short break from my other story so I could get this down for you all for Christmas. So here is a small Christmas gift for you from me. **

**Once again I own nothing, no matter how hard I try. Just write for fun. Enjoy!**

**TONY'S CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

Oh the weather outside was frightful, but the fire is so delightful. _At least it would be if I had one _Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo thought to himself as he sat behind his desk filing the last of his paper work.

It was Christmas Eve and he was once again taking the holiday call like he did every year. He didn't mind taking the call each year, after all he had no family to spend the holidays with like everyone else did and it sure beat sitting in his lonely apartment by himself. Of course he couldn't let anyone know he had no one at Christmas so he would always brag about some hot women he was going cozy up to in front of a roaring fire. Or maybe he would throw out hints about some fabulous trip he would be taking with his frat brothers, anything to keep his coworkers from knowing the truth.

This year he feared he hadn't quite sold everyone on his fantastic skiing trip with his best friend from college. "You know," he had told everyone, "We have the Presidential Suite in a 4 star hotel reserved at 1000.00 a night I might add." He would then turn and walk away with a smirk on his face as his friends all rolled their eyes and shake their heads in jealousy, every one that is but one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony had caught him more than once watching him, a look of concern on his face and when he would start throwing around the story of his skiing trip he saw a look of disbelief cross that face.

He had never been more relieved than when Gibbs announced he was leaving at 3pm today so he could pick up his dad at the airport. Tony had been thrilled when he heard that Jackson was coming to spend Christmas with the boss. At least he knew that Gibbs would be to busy with his dad to figure out his little white lie.

Now everyone was gone and he was totally alone. Yes, there was a security guard still in the building but he sat at the front desk guarding the entrance, he wouldn't need to make his usual rounds. They didn't even have a cleaning crew tonight like they would have normally; after all it was Christmas Eve. Nope, he was all by his lonesome. It was time to prepare for his one and only Christmas tradition.

After putting the last of his papers in the file cabinet, Tony headed for the employees' lounge to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. Looking out the windows of the bullpen he watched as the blizzard that had started couple of hours ago raged on. He sure hoped everyone got to where they were going before this hit because he knew nothing would be moving now. He couldn't have gone home even if he had wanted to, he was totally snowed in, not that it really mattered.

Returning to the bullpen with his freshly made hot chocolate, he grabbed the remote to the plasma TV and flipped on an artificial fireplace with Christmas music softly playing in the background. He reached in his bottom drawer and pulled out a bag of caramel popcorn, dumping it into the bowl he had brought from the lounge. Sitting back at his desk he inserted the DVD of It's a Wonderful Life into his computer and clicked play. Leaning back in his chair, popcorn in his lap and hot chocolate within reach he settled in for his Christmas Eve.

George Bailey stood on the bridge crying out to Clarence to help him live again when Tony first heard the noise. Sitting up he listened closely for the sound again, but heard nothing. Shaking his head and chewing himself out for imagining things he sat back in his chair again. The town's people were bringing in money to help George Bailey out of trouble when Tony heard the sound again. This time he shut the DVD and the Christmas music off. Straining to hear the sound again he was shocked when he caught a soft cry for help.

"Oh God, please, someone help me."

Grabbing his gun out of his top drawer and inserting the ammunition clip, Tony quickly but quietly headed in the general direction he was sure the cry came from. All his senses on high alert he drew closer to what now sounded like sobbing. He realized the sound was coming from the stairwell and saw that the door was slightly ajar. Stopping a few feet a way, his gun at the ready he announced his presence.

"NCIS Special Agent, come out slowly with your hands where I can see them."

The sobbing seemed to stop and Tony was greeted with only silence.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Come out of the stairwell with your hands in the air, Do it NOW!"

"Agent Dinozzo," a small, shaky voice called out. "Is that you?"

Staring in shock at the open door, Tony was temporarily at a loss for words.

"Please Agent Dinozzo; could you help me? I can't seem to move. OH GOD, HELP ME PLEASE."

All thoughts of danger gone from his mind, Tony holstered his weapon, quickly crossed the short distance to the stairwell and opened the door. What he saw on the other side stopped him cold.

"Oh my God, Maggie is that you?"

Lying on the landing, her back against the wall was a very beautiful, but VERY pregnant women panting heavily.

"What are you doing here? I thought everyone left hours ago." Tony knelt beside her, his hand on her shoulder to give what comfort he could.

"I stayed late so I could get a jump on next week's payroll." Maggie tried to explain. "I was hoping if I got enough done I could maybe come in a little later after Christmas. When the pains started I headed for the elevator immediately but they weren't working."

"What do you mean, they weren't working?"

"Charlie, the security guard down stairs, sometimes locks off the elevators on the ground floor with him. It's one less thing he has to worry about when he's here alone. OH GOD."

Maggie wrapped her left arm around her stomach and grabbed Tony's hand with her right squeezing for all she was worth. Biting his lower lip to keep from crying out himself, he blinked the tears of pain from his eyes until the pressure on his hand loosened.

"Maggie, do you think you could make it down the stairs to the lobby with my help?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she looked up at the Agent. "I don't think so. It took me over an hour to get from my office to here."

"OK, let's get you up and out of this cold stairwell. Once we get you settled in the bull pen, I'll call for an ambulance." Tony began helping the woman up as his thoughts turned inward. _Let's hope they can get through the storm._

After helping the woman back into the bullpen and into his desk chair, the agent attempted to call for help. "Crap, the phones are out too, can't even get a hold of Charlie on these." Reaching for his cell, he made another attempt to call for help. "No bars, how can I have no bars? The storm must be blocking any signals."

Maggie cried out in pain and tumbled from the chair to the floor. Tony reaching for her and ease her fall.

"Agent Dinozzo, this baby is coming now, with or without outside help."

Jumping to his feet and backing off a few steps, his head shaking madly. "Oh, no you don't Maggie. You can't do this now. I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies."

"OH GOD, please help me. I can't do this alone. Please, the babies coming." Maggie cried, her hand outstretched towards the agent and tears streamed down her face.

The woman's plea struck the man like a ton of bricks and he knew what he had to do. Taking off his coat, he rolled it into a pillow and stuffed it behind the soon to be mother as he helped to prop her up against his desk.

"OK," Tony moved down to her feet and began to roll up his sleeves. "If were going to do this, I guess you better call me Tony."

The two men entered the lobby from the parking garage entrance and headed for the security guard station. Looking up from the paper he was reading, Charlie smiled as the men approached.

"Evening, Agent Gibbs. What brings you out on a night like this?"

"Just need to double check something in the office, Charlie. Just be a minute. This is my father, Jackson Gibbs. I'll need a visitors badge for him."

"No problem, sir." Handing the visitors badge to the older man, the security guard waved the men through. "Oh, I locked the elevators off on this floor, just hit the button. Of course I'm sure you know how to turn an elevator on and off."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jackson asked as they entered the elevator and he saw the security guard chuckle at his own joke.

"It's nothing dad."

"You want to tell me again why we had to stop by here on Christmas Eve." Jackson asked his son.

"I just want to make sure he's on that trip of his and not sitting in the damn office again like he does every year."

"Doesn't the boy have anyone to spend Christmas with?"

"I don't think so. He makes up something every year and then I find out afterwards that he spent the holidays here at the office on call."

"We'll it's a good thing that truck of yours had four wheel drive. We'd have never got through that otherwise. You are going to make the boy come home with us aren't you?"

"I'm going to try."

The elevator door opened to a blood curdling scream. Pushing his father back on the elevator, Gibbs grabbed his gun and headed into the bullpen. He hadn't gotten far when the cry of a baby filled the air,

"What the Hell…" Jackson whispered in his son's ear as he stepped out of the elevator.

The two men stepped around the wall by Ziva's desk and stopped, staring in disbelief. Sitting on the floor next a dark haired woman was Tony, a bloody new born baby wrapped in one of his expensive shirts, held in his arms. Looking up at the two men Tony smiled brightly.

"Hey boss, Jackson, what are two doing here?"

"I think that's my question Dinozzo. You got something to tell me."

Looking from the baby to the new mother resting peacefully against his desk Tony smiled brighter.

"Long story, boss, a very long story."

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	2. Epilog

**I want to thank everyone who alerted and review this story. I had only intended this to be a one shot but I have had a few requests for a bit more. So here is a short epilog to the story. Enjoy.**

_**EPILOG:**_

The paramedics finally arrived and placed the new mother and baby on the stretcher. Tony knelt down beside them and pulled the blanket away from the sleeping babies face.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"How can I thank you, Agent Dinozzo. I could never have done it without you."

"First of all it's Tony, remember. After what we been through together I think we can be on a first name basis." Tony smiled his well known mega watt smile. "Second, the smile this little beauty puts on your face is all the thank you I need."

"Well, thank you anyway." Maggie smiled back as the agent stood and the paramedics began to wheel her away.

"Oh, wait." Maggie reached up and grabbed Tony's arm, stopping the stretcher. "I do have one thing to ask?"

"What's that?" Tony knelt down again.

"Would you care, I mean, would you mind very much if I name her Toni, in your honor?"

Tony was dumbfounded. He had never had anyone do anything so wonderful. He looked up at Gibbs and his father. Jackson was smiling brightly and Gibbs nodded his approval.

Blinking away the tears that suddenly filled his eyes he looked back at the new mother. "I don't know what to say, I would be more than honored. Thank you."

A tear ran down Maggie's face as Tony first kissed her forehead and then her daughter's. "You take care of this little one and yourself. I'll come by as soon as I can to check on you."

Unable to speak, she simply shook her head as the paramedic wheeled her away.

The three men remaining watched as the elevator closed. Tony dropped his head to his chest, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes and looked into the crystal blue eyes of his boss.

"You did good, Tony. I'm proud of you, real proud. Now, grab your gear and let's go."

"Go, go where?" Tony asked after the two men as they headed for the elevator.

"Home with us, Dinozzo. It is Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, boss, but that's not necessary. I'll either just stay here or go on home to my apartment"

Stopping and turning around Gibbs walked right up to his agent and smacked him on the back of the head. "That was not a request, Dinozzo. Get moving."

"Now Leroy, was that necessary?" Jackson smirked and then addressed Tony. "Let the more polite of the Gibbs clan invite you to spend Christmas with us."

"Thank you, Jackson, but Christmas is a time for families to spend time together."

"Exactly!" Both Gibbs men said in unison.

Looking from one man to the other, Tony was speechless. Were these two really saying what he could only hope they were saying?

"But…"

"No buts, Dinozzo, grab your gear, or you'll miss Santa Claus." Gibbs smiled as he and his father once again headed for the elevator.

Grabbing his back pack and throwing it over his shoulder Dinozzo started after the two men.

"Hey, Dinozzo." Gibbs stuck his head out of the elevator door. "Don't forget that DVD of your, if you intend on having your Dinozzo tradition tonight."

"On it Boss!" Tony smiled as he removed the DVD from his computer and ran for the elevator.

THE END

**Hope this was OK for an official ending. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that your New Year is the best yet.**


End file.
